deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Unraveling
Unraveling (綻び, Hokorobi) is the sixth episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis In an effort to repair his relations with the Japanese police, L organizes a private meeting with the remaining detectives who want to work on the Kira case and hopes to do so in secret until Kira is captured. To their surprise, L is disheveled and young, with an eccentric and somewhat dry personality. L berates the detectives for showing him their ID cards, pointing out he could have killed them if he were Kira, since he would know their names as well as their faces. He also makes them turn their phones off (due to the irritation their noise causes him) and not write anything down, instead taking mental notes to avoid the leaking of information. He even tells them to call him Ryuzaki instead of L. As he has them sit down and drinks coffee from a sugar-filled cup, he goes over data. Some suggest to not reveal criminals' names in the media to prevent Kira from killing them, but L advises against due to Kira's childishness, which he claims is similar to his own. L suggests using the media to exaggerate the size of the Task Force, much to the lauding of the others. He steadily reveals his thoughts with frightening accuracy about the identity of Kira following the murders of the FBI agents and pinpoints who the federal agents were tracking in that period; during a period between December 14 and December 27, the date December 19 stands out. L admits he is losing presently because he has shown his face to other individuals, but declares he will win in the end. He concludes by having each of the others prove they are not Kira in private interviews. Meanwhile, Light Yagami notices the flaw he made on December 19. Later, he is asked to deliver clothes to his father, which gives him an excuse to walk into police headquarters. He questions where his father might be since his cell phone is turned off. At headquarters, he overhears Raye Penber's fiancée's attempt to meet with members of the Task Force to give information she has gathered about Kira. After delivering his father's clothes to a front desk officer, Light offers to pass along the woman's information to his father. Since there is no member of the Task Force at headquarters, the two leave and talk about the Kira case. Convinced that it is his destiny to use the Death Note to create a better world, Light is euphoric at the realization he has come into contact with the very person who can possibly get him caught. He has recently been taking a page of the Death Note with him wherever he goes in case he needs it, and he begins to formulate a plan to get rid of her. Ryuk laughs as she gives him her name, Shoko Maki. She has realized that the busjacker was under Kira's control, and Light is horrified that she has figured out that Kira can kill by means other than heart attacks. As they continue on, Light prepares to write her name down and admits there must be a god (other than a Shinigami) on his side. Death Note Rules Revealed * How to Use: IV ** If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note. ** Gods of Death, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note. Trivia * L states that the FBI arrived in Japan on December 14. When Light found out about Raye Penber in episode 3, it was said that the FBI had been there for four days, which would have made it December 18. This is incorrect, however, because the following day, the day of the busjacking, is December 20. L also states in this episode that it was December 19 when Light performed his tests. Episode Guide es:Episodio 06: Florecer fi:Vyyhti purkautuu fr:Déchirure pl:Wyjaśnienie Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)